This invention relates to solar heating apparatus including solar heating means for the heating of air passing therethrough and heat storage and distribution means in communication with the solar heating means for storing and utilizing the heated air to heat a room or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to such apparatus including means for circulating air through the heat storage and distribution means when the air from the solar heating means exceeds a predetermined temperature.
U.S. Patents which disclose solar heating apparatus including solar heating means and heat storage and distribution means include:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issued ______________________________________ Hexdall 3,060,870 Oct. 30, 1962 Abhat et al 4,131,158 Dec. 26, 1978 Bergen 4,219,012 Aug. 26, 1980 ______________________________________